Merry F'n Christmas
by Flaming Junebug
Summary: What is the best Christmas gift Bella could give James?


** Merry Fucking Christmas**

**This was originally written for the Nightmare Before Christmas contest at Twiwrite. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, as they are owned by SM.**

The bastard had cheated on me for the last time. I was not going to go through another year of his torture. My friends had offered their help, but I didn't want them involved. I couldn't stand the thought of them being in jail, especially Edward.

I had asked Alice to take baby Anthony so he would be out of the house, and that would allow me one less charge. Charlie wasn't going to be happy when they called to tell him that I had been arrested, but I couldn't stay any longer. I gave her all the necessary paperwork and such to help when all this was over. What Alice didn't know was that in the envelope was Anthony's true birth certificate, and that James wasn't his father.

James and I had been together for the last five years; five years of hell. When we first met he was wonderful. A man any woman could ask for. He was debonair, handsome, and he could even be chivalrous.

Our dates started simple with just dinner and a movie. But as the first year of our relationship progressed, he began taking me out of town and to the most romantic spots. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. That was until we said, "I do."

Once we got back from our honeymoon, his true nature came out; more of a beast than a man. He was controlling…if I left the house, he had to know. If I was one minute behind schedule, the tirade would begin.

As for those who say make-up sex is the best-well, not from where I was laying. Make-up sex for James was rough and forceful. I wouldn't even be wet, and he wouldn't give a shit that he tore me in the process.

When I became pregnant, people thought he was going to be the best father out there. Boy, were they wrong. He just didn't hurt me as much. He didn't want the doctors to see the bruises, so it was actually a godsend.

I don't know what was worse though, his cheating or the beatings I got from confronting him. Sometimes it was just simply asking for grocery money. But no more. This was going to be one Christmas that we would never forget.

James wouldn't give me any money to get Anthony or anyone else any gifts, but that's okay, because I have one for him. This little red nightie would do the trick. It would give me enough courage to go through with what I knew needed to be done.

It was approaching midnight and he was yet to be home. I was waiting in the living room, the tree lights on and nothing more. Finally, I heard his car pull up.

"James," I called out when I heard the front door open.

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing awake at this hour?" Great! He was half-lit.

"I was waiting on you honey." I tried to sound seductive, "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift."

As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I wasn't one to dress so provocatively, especially since having Anthony, but hopefully, this would work.

I stood up and sashayed across the room towards him.

"Do you like?" I asked, testing the waters.

"Isabella, honestly, you look like a slut." James smirked.

I backed away from him, my plan spoiled.

"But, even better for me to fuck you like one." He began his predatory path of destruction towards me.

"James." I whispered; he was taking the bait. Most of my last sets of bruises were yellowing, but after tonight, I prayed, there would be plenty more.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You know better than to tease me." He was getting closer and I didn't have much room to retreat.

'I'm…I'm not teasing you. But you said I looked like a slut, not your wife." Show time was approaching.

"You haven't looked like my wife since you gave birth to that kid. You've gotten fat and ugly." James licked his lips as he eyed me up and down.

"James!" I gasped.

"Well, it's the truth. Why do think I won't touch you anymore? You're disgusting." He laughed at me.

My resolve was faltering. The treacherous tears began to fall. I didn't want to cry anymore, especially in front of him.

"Awe, poor little Isabella is gonna cry." He laughed even louder at me, "Come on over here and let me give you a reason to cry, you little whore." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"James, that hurts." I cried out.

"Good." The bastard said. He didn't care.

He grabbed my breast and squeezed as hard as he could. He held my arms so tight, I was sure his fingers would make bruises as well. He yanked the front of the nightie down, tearing it. Leaning his face down towards my breasts, he took a bite.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Shut up cunt!" He was in my face, grabbing my chin and trying to kiss me. "Kiss me!" James backhanded me, and then pulled my face back towards him.

I gave in because I knew it was easier, at least for the moment.

"James, please." I had to beg, I had to make this look real.

"Shut the fuck up." He began leaving slobbery kisses down my neck.

"Please, go sit on the couch and let me take care of you." I pled with him.

"Uh-huh. I knew you loved my big cock. Just like the filthy whore you are. Always have to have a cock in your mouth. Well, at least that way, you can't talk." Grabbing my arm harder, he pulled me behind him towards the couch.

He stood in front of me and had me undo his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. Then he sat down on the couch.

I knelt in front of him...the son-of-a-bitch reeked of another woman. I didn't know if I could go through with this…tasting some other woman on my husband.

James grabbed a handful of my hair and shoved me towards his cock.

"If you don't open that mouth, I will bend you over this couch and fuck you in that tight ass." James proceeded to shove my face down again.

Okay, he wants his dick sucked, well then let's just see how he likes it. I lowered my face, trying not to vomit. I tentatively licked him. _Disgusting! Such a pig!_

"Come on, Isabella, get busy." He growled.

I put my mouth on the tip of his cock and sucked it. I don't know how much I could stand of this. I knew how he used to like it, but this was going to be an experience.

Gripping my hair harder, he shoved my face down until he hit the back of my throat causing me to gag.

"My God, Isabella! Have you forgotten how to suck dick? If you can't do any better, then I guess I'm going to have to go with my earlier idea." _Egotistical bastard._ "Or maybe, that's what you want. Do you want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"N…no, James." He was not going there. Only one had, and it wasn't nor would it ever be him.

I decided it was time to give it to him; as bad as he was, I had to do this, not for me, but for Anthony. I began to work him. He seemed to be enjoying it as I added a little teeth here and there. Since he'd sex before he came home, I knew it was going to take a while.

I stroked him some with my hand while working him over in my mouth. Tugging on his balls, I felt him begin to tighten up. I let some drool escape my mouth so I could take the next step.

Wetting my fingers, I moved them towards his hole. He was so anti-butt fucking when it came to himself, but would stick his dick in any hole. Felling him getting closer, I made my way to his asshole. Just as he was getting ready to shoot, I shoved my finger up his ass and bit down on his dick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I held his dick captive by my teeth. "You fucking bitch! You fucking cunt, slut, whore! Son- of a mother fucking bitch!"

He pulled his feet up and kicked me in the chest. I flew back into the coffee table and I felt a sharp jab in my side. It made it difficult to breathe. Slowly he stood up, unsteadily at first, and pulled up his pant buttoning them. Then he started stalking towards me.

I scurried back as best I could, trying to catch my breath.

"You little cunt! You will get it for biting me and sticking your fucking finger in my ass." He was furious.

I was within arm's reach and he grabbed for me, but I was able to dodge him, kicking him in the shin.

"You think you can get away from me?" He was so mad; he looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"James, please. I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I tried to be sincere, even though I'd meant it in the worst way.

"I'm sure you didn't. You were never any good at sucking my cock, so why should it not surprise me that you bit me." He smirked.

The smug mother-fucker smirked.

I was behind the couch as stalked after me. Not knowing how much further to let this go before I ended the charade.

"Come on, Isabella. I have something for you here. It seems you owe me since you bit me." He pulled his cock out and began to stroke it.

I almost puked right there. Putting my hand over my mouth, I shook my head.

"No? You think you can tell me no?" He walked towards me.

"James, stop." I pled.

Backing my way around the couch to try and get away from him, he was cunning and would kill me at any chance he got.

"Stop? Oh no, my sweet whore of a wife. I will not stop until this is taken care of." He shook his dick at me. "Either in that over sized pussy of yours or that tight little ass we have yet to break in."

Fucking tears; they were welling up in my eyes. The bastard had yet to break me down enough for his pleasure. He still had to continue on. He was a cunning piece of shit; a cheating, money hungry and abusive asshole. He had them all fooled.

"No, James. You need to stop this." I begged him, knowing it would only egg him on further.

"Isabella, when are you going to learn, you don't get to say no. You married me. Don't you know? You must submit, for I am the husband?" He honestly thought I would continue to allow this.

"James, I said no. I will not have sex with you." I knew this was the nail in my coffin; it would seal either my fate or his.

James began laughing evilly. "You really think that, huh? Well, we will just see." With that, he launched at me. Catching me by my hair, and threw me onto the couch.

I scurried up and tried to get away. He shoved the couch towards me and pinned me to the wall. Jumping on the couch, he made his way to me again.

"You think you can get away?" he said with a grin.

"James, please, don't so this." I begged him.

He just laughed more and pulled me out from the wall. Choking me, he pulled me back to the couch. He pushed me down and straddled me. Licking up my cheek, he sat back and smiled.

"You really think I'm going to let this go to waste?" James grabbed his cock. "You will take care of it for me, one way or the other."

I decided hands on action would be the best approach. I reached out and very slowly touched his dick. Wrapping my fingers around him, I began to stroke him, up and down.

"That's right, do it good," he breathed out harshly.

I continued on until he seemed to be enjoying it the most; then I squeezed and yanked his cock as hard as I could. Causing him to shriek and fall backwards. I jumped off the couch and made my way into the hall. I had to get to the closet.

He ran after me and knocked me down to the floor.

"You little bitch!" He slapped me and punched me. "What do you think you're doing? Who the hell do you think you are?" He was becoming angrier than I had ever seen him before.

"James, stop. Please!" I didn't think I was going to make it. But at least Anthony would be taken care of. Alice had the paper work; the birth certificate and the DNA results.

Fighting back as best I could, I finally got my feet free and kicked him. I pulled my way back and tried to get to the closet.

James got up, unsteadily, and made his way back over towards me. Murder was apparent in his eyes.

I continued on my path, kicking and throwing whatever I could get to from the floor.

Knocking him back down, I was able to reach the closet. I pulled myself up, cringing at the pain, but pushing through. Opening the door, I knew where it was. Grabbing the shot gun, I turned around to see James standing in front of me.

"Ha, ha. You're going to shoot me? Yeah right, you don't have the balls." He thought he was beyond getting hurt, but not this time.

Looking him straight in the eyes, I leveled the gun at my side …

"Merry. Fucking. Christmas." I wanted to make sure I wished him a happy holiday.

…and pulled the trigger. The power of the shot threw us both backwards . Blood seeped from the wound in his chest, soaking his ugly plaid shirt.

It was done and it was over. Finally.

I went to the phone and dialed 9-1-1, telling them I shot my husband. Mrs. Cope gasped. She didn't know of the abuse, nor did anyone else. Only two other people knew something was wrong. They had begged and pleaded with me to leave from the beginning; but I wouldn't. I wouldn't be a statistic. I thought he loved me and I wanted to make it work.

In no time, the flashing lights and sirens made their way down the driveway. I slouched against the wall, looking at the hole in my husband's chest.

Rushing in, Seth, Jacob, and the others just looked at the scene in astonishment.

Slowly, Jacob approached me with tears in his eyes. He knew from my appearance, I think he'd known all along.

"Bella," Jacob quietly called. "Sweetheart, it's over. We need to get you looked at."

I took his outstretched hand and carefully walked towards the door. A door I would never enter again. Someone else would have to take care of everything here, but I would not come back to a house of so much hate and pain.

I walked out in the night towards the ambulance. Where I went from here, I did not know. But as long as that bastard was dead, the unknown was a better place than what I'd known as home.


End file.
